


Endlessly

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на ФБ-2013</p>
    </blockquote>





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2013

Спок смотрит на Джима, а потом быстро отводит взгляд. Консоль, за которой он работает вот уже третий год, кажется чужой и совершенно не знакомой, но он пересиливает себя и нажимает кнопки, которые издают писк в разной тональности. Человеческому уху они почти не слышны, но Спок улавливает всё. И не только слухом: волоски на коже, кажется, живут собственной жизнью, встопорщиваясь, когда Джим на него глядит. Как сейчас. Когда ощущение неприятной щекотки у пятого позвонка пропадает, Спок позволяет себе расслабить плечи. Джим — он знает — снова обратил все свое внимание на гостью Энтерпрайз. 

Леди Кёр. Красивая — судя по очарованному виду Джима — привлекательная светловолосая женщина с темными глазами и пронзительным, острым взглядом. Она попросилась на мостик, едва только ее делегация сошла с транспортатора, и теперь восторженно восклицает и, наверное, хлопает ресницами. Спок знает, что Джиму такое поведение нравится. Джим любит хрупких женщин, он заслоняет их плечом, толкает за свою спину, защищая — ведет себя как рыцарь. 

А Спок защищает Джима. 

Спок сосредотачивается на своей работе, по привычке выдавая сведения в ответ на малейший жест капитана. Леди Кёр, вероятно, приятно удивлена таким уровнем взаимодействия на корабле, но Спока такая близость с капитаном совсем не радует. Он хотел бы довольствоваться исключительно профессиональными отношениями, но у него не получается. Даже если чувства не функционируют в должном объеме, даже если Спок едва понимает шутки и намеки — Джим какой-то не такой, как все. И Спок порой думает, что Джим относится к нему совсем не так, как к остальным. Смотрит иначе. Разговаривает по-другому. В его голосе Спок улавливает тепло и нежность, иногда — насмешку, но не жестокую, а тоже какую-то нежную, неправильную. Она болезненная, эта насмешка: как будто Джим что-то знает, но хочет сделать вид, что ему ничего неизвестно. Спок не думает о своем секрете: мысли материальны и имеют тенденцию собираться морщинами на лбу, вызывая у окружающих — у Джима — ненужные вопросы, сбивающие с ног. 

– Мистер Спок, – раздается на мостике, и он неспешно, почти высокомерно поворачивается к капитану. – На вас управление кораблем, а я должен провести небольшую экскурсию. Нашей гостье интересно устройство палуб, – немного снисходительно произносит Джим, а Спок не дает ввинтиться в висок мысли, что капитан уверен: Спок не знает, что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной, когда они стоят так близко друг к другу. Внутри головы начинается пульсация: внимательный напряженный взгляд в стену над правым плечом капитана — точно между ним и леди Кёр — вызывает прилив крови к глазным яблокам, давление повышается. Спок уже привык.

– Есть, сэр, – кивает он. 

Пропустив леди вперед, Джим заходит вслед за ней в турболифт, держась все так же преступно близко. Спок не знает, зачем посмотрел им вслед. Он возвращается к консоли, отключив несколько тумблеров: доделает работу после. Обходит парапет и спускается к центру мостика — садится в капитанское кресло и выдыхает воздух медленно, чтобы никто не заметил, и совершенно тихо. 

На экране нет ничего. Путь для Энтерпрайз чист, звезды светят ярко — вдалеке, как раскиданные небрежным мастером. Спок знает, что, если бы они сменили курс на пятнадцать градусов вправо и пролетели сутки и сорок минут, то вышли бы к планетарной туманности «Кошачий глаз». Спок был бы совсем не прочь посмотреть своими глазами на то, о чем прежде только читал и смотрел изображения. Никакой предмет не может в точности передать цвета такого явления. А Спок предпочитает точность и ясность... практически во всем. 

Он смотрит вперед, не давая себе воли повернуть голову. Ему чудятся косые взгляды, а сообщение, только что полученное Чеховым, наверняка касается его. Но Спок отдает себе отчет, что с вероятностью восемьдесят восемь процентов он не прав. 

На экране по-прежнему пустота и мрак. Это затягивает Спока, он так и рвется всем сознанием туда, где ничего нет. Он не умеет справляться с самыми простыми чувствами, куда ему побороть это. 

Спок не вздрагивает, когда на стекле перед его лицом начинают сменяться картинки. Он медленно закрывает глаза, не особо надеясь на то, что они пропадут. И правда: все на месте. Капитан в своей каюте, леди Кёр в платье, левое плечо ее оголено, свет в комнате на тридцать процентов, играет музыка. Капитан подходит к женщине, кладет ладонь ей на шею пониже затылка, чуть сжимает пальцы — леди приоткрывает рот, выдыхая, и улыбается соблазнительно и многообещающе. Джим любит такие улыбки. Он наклоняется, целуя ее розовые поблескивающие губы, и Спок вдруг зажмуривается, не желая видеть ничего. Но все это — в его голове; воображение разыгралось не на шутку. Справиться с ним у Спока не выходит. 

Спок по-прежнему видит каюту, койку, в которой побывало немало женщин, сидящую с краю обнаженную леди Кёр, чье платье валяется на полу. Джим стоит перед ней на коленях, тянется вверх и ласкает грудь языком, поочередно вбирая соски в рот. Накрывает колено рукой, ведет вверх — леди наверняка чувствует мурашки и обязательно ежится — ныряет пальцами между слегка разведенных бедер. Леди изгибается, шире расставляя ноги — Спок резко выдыхает и трет глаза рукой. Он не хочет представлять дальше. 

Леди Кёр ложится на спину и тянет на себя Джима, он не медлит — опускается сверху, напрягает ягодицы, вводя член в женщину, и начинает двигаться. Толчки размеренные, уверенные, женщина стонет и вскрикивает, Джим целует ее — наверняка для того, чтобы не кричала. Спок знает, как Джим любит тишину. 

Все заканчивается. Спок думает, что все заканчивается: двадцать три минуты — этого достаточно. Он садится поудобнее, смотрит спокойно в теперь уже совершенно чистый экран, на котором нет никаких видений. И не удерживается — поворачивается, когда двери турболифта со свистом разъезжаются в стороны. 

– Спасибо, мистер Спок, – говорит Джим. Он оживлен, глаза блестят. Леди Кёр с ним уже нет, но Спок уверен, что у той на щеках яркий румянец. Она женщина, а женщине недостаточно надеть платье после полового акта, ей требуется привести себя в порядок. Скоро она появится здесь. 

Спок кивает и встает с кресла, осторожно обходя Джима, чтобы не коснуться. Тело капитана так и пылает жаром, и Спок чувствует, как к лицу прилила кровь. Джим что-то говорит, но он не может его слушать: мысли не поддаются контролю, оглушают, смущают. Он садится за консоль и понимает, что с каждым разом ему все труднее и труднее это выдерживать. А впереди еще два с половиной года.


End file.
